


Snippets

by AnneLaurant



Category: Gaia Online
Genre: M/M, One-Liners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of single sentences stemming from several of the headcanons here and there in both Tumblr and Gaia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nicolae's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1: from Nicolae’s POV.  
> Part 2: from Cresento's POV.

\--

‘I love you’ sounded too cheesy and direct, and Nicolae ripped the thing apart, soon to be fed to the alchemy alembic.  
  
–  
  
Roses and notes left on the desk for a few consecutive days weren’t really appreciated, Nicolae thought, as he tried to talk Cresento out of reporting to police that someone else might’ve snuck into airship.  
  
–  
  
Yes, Nicolae was aware he was hot, and that’s why Cresento melted in his arms.  
  
–  
  
“Uh, my mom wants to meet you” was all it took to get Nicolae panicking and doing all sorts of pathetic things in the(ir) bedroom.  
  
–  
  
Nicolae used to find amusement in seeing couples then seeing Cresento scowling at them, but then he found himself getting jealous.  
  
–  
  
Nicolae didn’t understand, but he really wanted to punch the bitch who threw a, “I know what you don’t have! _LOVE_!” at Cresento just a while ago, square in the face.  
  
–  
  
Nicolae thought it was funny to ignore Cresento’s calls for him, until he heard his cutesy nickname from the very lips he swore he wouldn’t hear them from.  
  
–  
  
Toys in the bedroom were usually ‘hated,’ but then came the advent of golden toys (many thanks to the person/s who invented them), and being torn between keeping them because they get Cresento to cooperate better and selling them 'because dude, they’re like, _gold_?’  
  
–  
  
Just to satisfy the curious cat (and wolf, by the way, and very especially the wolf), clothes were switched, and thank goodness that due to Cresento’s height, Nicolae could still breathe.  
  
–  
  
Nicolae didn’t think he could have his life flash before him just by having a white-haired, dark-skinned person look at him so grimly because he was being annoying, until he tried to find Cresento under the dim lights of the bar and made his way to Cordell and Zhivago.  
  
–  
  
When they ride on Capella, Nicolae would like to imagine being some handsome knight taking his dear prince to a far-off paradise… then Cresento screamed and slipped down.  
  
–  
  
Nicolae couldn’t quite sleep that night, not when Cresento’s eyelashes were captivating him… then the dark eyelids opened to reveal their beautiful, gold treasure, and Nicolae felt his breath running short… as well as the strong hand that gripped his neck.  
  
–  
  
After comparing hands, Nicolae was allowed to entwine his thick, rough, plebeian fingers with Cresento’s slender, soft, patrician ones.  
  
–  
  
The first time that Nicolae didn’t do a dare, was when he was told to kiss Cresento through a thin sheet of plastic, and that was because he was annoyed not only at the choice of, but also the offending barrier itself.  
  
–  
  
Nicolae couldn’t quite understand himself either when he hated doing truths all the time, he also allowed Cresento to ask him a truth.  
  
–  
  
When Cresento threw him a box containing matching earrings with their names engraved on it, Nicolae jumped up and helped the captain - no, _his_ captain - with piercing that delicate, cute pointed ear.  
  
–  
  
Red was truly Cresento’s color, Nicolae agreed, as he observed how that beautiful red spread across his partner’s cheeks and body, all under his embrace.  
  
–  
  
Then Nicolae whispered that forsaken sentence - yes, including that forsaken four-letter-word - and Cresento’s touched expression and tears were all he needed to know that, yes, _I love you too_.


	2. Cresento's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of single sentences stemming from several of the headcanons here and there in both Tumblr and Gaia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: from Nicolae’s POV.  
> Part 2: from Cresento's POV.

–

“I love you,” said the small, torn-off piece of paper that flew away from the alembic that Cresento begrudgingly activated.  
  
–  
  
Cresento didn’t say he couldn’t cook anything at all, but he decided to keep quiet about it, and muse at the fact that Nicolae was ecstatic that he gets to cook for the captain.  
  
–  
  
Red complimented Nicolae nicely, Cresento noted as the usually cool guy blushed furiously behind his rough hands.  
  
–  
  
Cresento hated couples from the bottom of his stone-hard heart, but he hated the fact that he couldn’t get himself hate the fact that he and Nicolae were being celebrated as one even a little bit, even more.  
  
–  
  
Sometimes Cresento wondered if Nicolae wasn’t human, all because of the guy’s vices (and how much he indulged in them) that can turn the healthiest man into a hideous, vile, thin, pot-bellied goblin, and that the younger man still looked like the “fine, young gent” he boasted to be.  
  
–  
  
Cresento must be going insane, because he just let Nicolae raid beloved Bifrost for some vintage and let him off without any fuss.  
  
–  
  
It’s cute to see Nicolae huff, pout, and complain how he can do it himself, Cresento thought as he reached for something from the top shelf.  
  
–  
  
It must all be a game to Nicolae – Cresento couldn’t figure out what the hell was on that guy’s mind, after spending the last few nights dragging themselves to bed and going straight into business, and the mornings after just passionately kissing.  
  
–  
  
Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to carry the grocery bags by himself – Cresento’s rationale forced that one on him as he caught the bags that contained the eggs that Nicolae had been oh-so careless to let slip pass his fingers.  
  
–  
  
Whatever Nicolae wants to say, it didn’t matter, because Cresento is absolutely certain that his companion is the cute one, especially with those long eyelashes, not him.  
  
–  
  
Why did it have to be him, Cresento often wonder, but words weren’t enough for an answer, and Nicolae’s stupid actions just proves that this was an equally stupid question.  
  
–  
  
Cresento thought that a kiss could even infect a wound further, but if that could get an injured Nicolae to stop whining, then it was super effective and most acceptable.  
  
–  
  
Nicolae’s family was _really_ rowdy - why didn’t Cresento catch the truth?  
  
–  
  
Cresento understood well that Nicolae was a bi and that their relationship… well… was… _nothing too special_ , so to say… but why did it hurt to see him with some woman off the street?  
  
–  
  
While Nicolae may hate Cresento’s never-ending desire for fashion, the elf was sure his companion didn’t hate the new set of comfortable clothes they bought together.  
  
–  
  
Cresento likes opera, even moreso singing the nicest songs of the opera to a surprised blue-eyed, curly-haired, stupid commoner.  
  
–  
  
If Nicolae thought he’s the only one who smokes, he’s wrong, and Cresento proved that by pulling out a golden pipe, filling it in with some expensive substance, and puffing out donut-shaped smokes.  
  
–  
  
Then, Cresento discovered that a stare could emphasize the forsaken sentence with that forsaken four-letter word, and Nicolae’s embarrassment would come soon after, followed by a whispered, _yeah, yeah, I heard ya, I mean,_ _Iloveyoutoo_.


End file.
